


Things We Lost In The Fire

by riphunter



Category: Bastille (Band), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Things we lost in the Fire, Title From a Bastille Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riphunter/pseuds/riphunter
Summary: Things we lost to the flameThings we'll never see againAll that we've amassedSits before us, shattered into ashHow the Bastille song Things We Lost in the Fire applies to Cherik
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Things We Lost In The Fire

_ Things we lost to the flame _

_ Things we'll never see again _

_ All that we've amassed _

_ Sits before us, shattered into ash _

It hit Erik that he damaged his relationship with Charles after he brought Shaw out dead on the beach. He didn’t feel peace, he felt numb. When Charles was in his arms did he truly realize that things would never be the same between the two.

_ When loneliness came and you were away _

_ Oh they told me nothing new, _

_ But I love to read the words you used _

_ These are the things, the things we lost _

Charles would still reach for Erik when he woke up and was always met with the cold sheets where his lover used to lay. 2 months after Erik and Raven left did Charles find an old birthday card the team had signed for him. Erik signed last and there were some things written that Charles could not read out loud at the celebration. He wondered if Erik missed him as well. He knew he should hate Erik but he still loved him. He wanted him to come home, let them work this out. He pleaded to an empty audience. 

_ I was the match and you were the rock _

_ Maybe we started this fire _

_ We sat apart and watched _

_ All we had burned on the pyre _

Erik had a feeling he and Charles were too different soon after they first met but he pushed it down and fell in love with the man. It was a few weeks later when Erik truly realized he wanted to be with this man for the rest of his life. But life was not kind to Erik Lehnsherr. The two men had too extreme opinions. Erik felt like a fool for the future he let himself imagine with this man.

_ These are the things, the things we lost _

_ These are the things we lost in the fire fire fire _

_ Flames they licked the walls _

_ Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore _

They put everything aside in Paris and both men did not want to spend anymore time fighting. They had spent too long apart.


End file.
